


aMAZEing

by Toguro



Series: Just My Type [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toguro/pseuds/Toguro
Summary: This fic has everything! Vampires! Corn! ...I guess that's it.Uruha invites Aoi to walk around a corn maze with him, despite his boredom.





	aMAZEing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago and kind of forgot about it. I wanted to upload it during the autumn months, so here it is!

“How did you convince me to do this?” Aoi grumbled as his feet dragged along the dusty ground they walked on. 

“Because you love me.”

The disgruntled vampire found himself in the middle of a corn maze with his honey-blonde lover at night. Unlike him, Uruha was smiling. He looked like he was enjoying himself. He had to stop every few minutes so Aoi could catch up to him. He walked with more enthusiasm than the immortal.

“Whatever you tell yourself to help you sleep at night.” Aoi quipped. A small grin formed on his lips, allowing the tip of one of his fangs to show.

“Joke all you want, I know it. You are too obvious sometimes.”

Uruha continued forward, unbothered by the harsh comments his lover spoke. The blonde arranged for a night out between them. He knew the vampire probably wanted to get out of their cluttered apartment. And Uruha was fascinated by a corn maze he saw driving to work one day. He heard his coworkers claim it was so complex and unsolvable, he just had to see it for himself. He made sure to go at night, so Aoi could come along.

The blonde lead the way, his right arm stretched out beside him, palming the browned corn stalks that made up the walls of the maze. He’s the one who decided which paths they took. He had more determination in finding their way out than Aoi.

“Can’t we just cut through the corn? It’s been a half hour already. How long is this stupid labyrinth?” Aoi crossed his arms and trudged behind the honey-blonde.

“It’s not a labyrinth. It’s a maze there’s a difference.” Uruha’s voice was flat as he continued to examine their path.

“Oh? Enlighten me then.”

“A labyrinth doesn’t mislead or have dead ends. Any path you take leads to the end. It’s just the journey until then may be longer or shorter depending on your choice. Mazes are designed to mislead you and have several fake paths.” Uruha recited the facts from memory. 

“Plus labyrinths have David Bowie kidnapping children.” Aoi chuckled at his own joke.The blonde laughed along with him, understanding the reference to the movie.

They continued in silence. Uruha still trailing his hand along the plants surrounding them. They reached another split in the path. The human turned down the one way with such confident steps, Aoi raised his brows in curiosity.

“What makes you so sure this is the correct way?”

“I’m not.” Uruha shrugged his shoulders and continued forward without a second guess.

“Then why not try that way.”

“Because I want to go this way.” Uruha pressed forward. This mortal really fascinated Aoi. He showed no signs of doubt. He accepted everything as it was.

“So why a corn maze? Did you just drag me out here so we can get lost and share a moment together? One of use becomes the damsel in distress while the other steps up to the call of action.” Aoi chuckled deep in his throat. “That’s a bit cliche isn’t it?”

“No. When was the last time  _ you _ were in a corn maze?” Uruha shook his head with a slight laugh.

“Well, I was in a hedge maze once. But he couldn’t get very far with the amount of blood he was losing.” Aoi crossed his arms and smiled at the memory. “His fear smelt amazing.”

“That’s frightening actually.” Uruha laughed. “I don’t think there’s any trails of blood this time.”

“Shame.”

The pair continued to walk. Aoi following Uruha. The vampire sighed in boredom and continued to kick at the dirt below their feet. He couldn’t see the fun of being surrounded by corn. The stalks were all browning and the ears of corn left on them were probably rotten and filled with bugs by now. But, he had to admit, Uruha’s presence was this night’s saving grace.

Another ten minutes or so later, Aoi’s eyes scanned the ground, tired of looking at the aging vegetable walls. The dirt wasn’t anymore interesting to be honest. But he soon recognized a familiar pattern on the ground. When he looked closer, it looked like the bottom of his shoes imprinted on the dirt.

“Hey, these are our footsteps.” Aoi called out, stopping to kneel to the ground. “We’ve been this way before.”

“So?” The honey-blonde seemed unbothered with the fact and kept moving forward. His arm, still outstretched and touching the cornstalks. 

“So? Uruha, we’re lost.” The vampire stood up and crossed his arms. His feet stood firmly on the ground and he tilted his hips. His body language turing annoyed.

“No we’re not.” The human stopped once he realize his lover was no longer following him. He turned around, and didn’t seem threatened by the ink-haired immortal’s stance.

“Then why did we go down the same fucking way we came?”

“Listen, I know what I’m doing.” Uruha sighed tiredly. His tone had a bored air to it. 

“How do I know that? How do I know you’re not pretending to know what you’re doing?” Aoi continued to accuse his human lover. For all the confidence Uruha showed, he could just be too stubborn to admit defeat. 

“Do you trust me?” Aoi did not expect that. Though, he was starting to get use to the unexpected with Uruha. The human never failed to surprise him. Sometimes, he could be the most wonderful and intellectual mortal he’s ever seen. And other times, he could be a bit airheaded. 

“I, well, yes. I guess I do.” The vampire grumbled.

“Then you should trust I know what I’m doing.” Uruha turned around and started walking forward again. “Please?”

“Alright, but if you end up dying in here, I’ll be very upset.” Aoi joked. 

The couple continued on in silence. Despite his long existence and having all the centuries blur together, Aoi thought this maze was taking a long time. He kept his head up. He glanced between his lover and the sky. 

A thick sheet of clouds cover most of the blackness of space. A few breaks in between the grey fluffiness revealed the stars. The small twinklings were beautiful to the immortal. It had been awhile since he’s been outside the apartment, he didn’t get to enjoy these kinds of views much.

After another half hour, Aoi was about ready to bite Uruha. He was growing infuriated by how long they’ve spent here. He started to worry that they’d still be in this godforsaken maze when the sun started to rise. And he’d be trapped with no protection from the sun’s violent rays. He’d be a goner for sure. 

_ Burnt to a crisp, surrounded by corn. I always thought I’d go differently.  _

Uruha, with his right arm still outstretched to his side, turned a corner. When he did his face lit up and a huge, dorky grin graced his plump lips. He turned towards his immortal lover, urging him to quicken his pace.

When Aoi turned to corner, he too became ecstatic.

In front of them, a huge opening was cut into the wall of corn, revealing the outside world. They had found their way to the end of the maze. They both ran forward with all their might and screamed in joy. They jumped into the air, hugging each other tightly. They acted like a pair of high schoolers who just passed their final exams.

They were so noisy, a man sitting on a bar stool next to the exit woke up. He was wearing overalls and snored as he was brought out of his peaceful slumber.

“Wha- huh? Oh. You two made it out of there?” The man snorted and rubbed his eyes. He stretched and plopped off his stool. “Um, well, congrats. I don’t think I’ve had a chance to say that to anyone yet.”

“I’ll go get the tractor and take you two around to the front. Back to the parking lot.” The man stroked his beard and trotted off to a farmhouse right beside the corn maze. He yawned and cracked his joints the entire time he was walking away.

“Wow, I didn’t think I’d ever see that exit.” Aoi couldn’t stop the smile from turning up the corners of his mouth, revealing his fangs as he spoke.

“Told you I knew where I was going.” Uruha held his head high. A smugness graced his features as he eyed his lover.

“How? You aren’t secretly psychic or anything, are you?” The vampire chuckled and looked the human up and down. Completely baffled as to how he did it.

“No, I solved that maze with pure logic. Something my coworkers failed to grasp.”

“What do you mean?” Aoi tucked some of his ink colored hair behind his ear as he furrowed his brows.

“Well, I read up on a mazes on the internet. And I wanted to test out this one strategy.” The honey-blonde shrugged and continued. “The trick is to keep either your left or right hand out and follow one of the walls. Eventually, you have to find the end. It may take some time, but it’s much more efficient than wandering around aimlessly and getting lost.”

“So you took a fall activity. Something that is supposed to be fun and wholesome. And you turned it into some kind of scientific experiment.” Aoi’s incredulous tone mirrored his facial expression.

“It was fun to me.”

“Damn, I love you.” Aoi embraced his tall lover in a hug.

Uruha was truly something else. He used their night out to test a theory, and disguise it as an outing for the couple. This human always managed to surprise him. Even with something so simple. It’s why he fascinated him so.


End file.
